


Cherry and Atticus in The Lost World

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and others are made to return to Jurassic Park after their first experience as an assignment from Drell as they must face their fears against the dinosaur theme park once more.





	Cherry and Atticus in The Lost World

Cherry and Atticus were told that they had to revisit Jurassic Park which brought back very frightening and painful memories.

"Please, don't make me go, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!" Cherry cried out as she held onto her bed as her closet was opening a portal to the Netherworld to make her accept her assignment.

"You two are going along with your kids." Drell said.

"No, you can't make me!" Cherry called out.

"Do you want them to be hunted down the Indominous-Rex?!" Drell glared. "Oh, wait, that hasn't happened yet; anyway, you have to go."

"No, you can't make me!" Cherry cried out. Skippy soon walked by and pulled her fingers off her headboard before she went flying into the closet and grabbed onto a pole to keep from falling further.

Skippy smirked as he decided to play 'This Little Piggy'.

"Hi, Skippy." Cherry greeted, not aware of what he was up to.

Skippy still smirked.

"Um...?" Cherry blinked up at him.

Skippy began to pluck at her fingertips.

"This is interesting." Cherry said.

Skippy continued.

"No, Skippy, no!" Cherry shook her head anxiously until she fell again while screaming.

And where soon, Atticus appeared, catching her. Cherry shivered and panted nervously.

"Ready to go back to Jurassic Park?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-uh, I'm not participating in this." Cherry jumped out of his arms and ran off.

Drell soon appeared and grabbed her by her hood and held her tight as he lifted her off the ground. "You're not going anywhere until you confront your fear!"

"I'm going to try to confront my fear of them too, Cherry." Atticus said.

"I don't wanna do this!" Cherry cried out.

"We all have to do things we don't like, Cherry, it's all part of growing up." Drell told her.

Skippy nodded in agreement.

"Look on the bright side, you get to visit a beach." Drell shrugged.

"That is one good thing." Cherry nodded.

"And this time, Mo and the others are coming." Drell said.

"Just one thing." Cherry replied.

"What's that?" Drell asked.

"Put me down." Cherry said.

Drell then set her down.

"See ya!" Cherry then said before running off again.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

Cherry soon stepped back nervously as her mother walked over with a firm face and folded her arms.

"You are going." Michelle said.

"But Mom!" Cherry complained.

"No buts." Michelle said.

"Mom..." Cherry sounded desperate.

"How do you think I felt when I had to abandon you after you were born?" Michelle asked. "You were my only daughter and you had to go away and you were barely a week old... I feared for you every single day and sometimes I was wide awake at night just wondering... Were you sick? Were you having fun? Did you make any friends? If I can do that, then you can do this."

"Alright." Cherry frowned.

Michelle patted her on the head. "That's a good girl."

Cherry's face looked paler than usual, she was nearly white as a sheet. Drell took out files to tell everyone what to expect and saw readings of a family called the Bowmans.

"The Bowmans?" Mo asked. "Isn't that the British family?"

"I think so..." Drell replied. "The man's name is Paul and they have a young daughter named Cathy."

"We better get to the island." Atticus said.

"I don't wanna do this..." Cherry shook chills down her spine.

"I'd love to come with you, but, um, I'm so busy over here with the Council, so uh, good luck." Drell smiled innocently.

"Coward." Cherry groaned.

Once Mo, Patch, and the others arrived, they soon went to the island.

"How come Drell doesn't have to come?!" Cherry cried out in misery. "If I have to suffer, he should suffer too!"

"He must have something important to do." Michelle said.

"I have something important to do too!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Cherry." Michelle said in a slightly sharp tone.

"Sorry, Mommy..." Cherry muttered in fear of her mother's tone.

They all soon appeared on the island. Cherry was very anxious as they came back.

"Cherry, calm down, you need to be brave." Bud told his daughter.

"Besides, we're at the beach part of the island." Patch said.

"It's okay, Cherry, it's okay..." Atticus said to his best friend. "No dinosaurs yet."

"That's what they all say." Cherry shuddered.

They soon saw the family that Drell mentioned.

"Aw, look at the little girl~" Michelle cooed.

"Cathy, don't wander off!" The woman called out to her little girl who was about seven or eight.

"For God's sake, leave her alone, Deidre." The man told his wife.

"What about snakes?" Mrs. Bowman pouted.

"There aren't any snakes; just let her enjoy herself." Mr. Bowman said.

Cathy kept wandering off as her parents were still discussing this.

Atticus and the others soon followed the girl to make sure she didn't get hurt. Cherry stood still until Mo pushed her forward. They soon heard a noise from the jungle.

"What was that?!" Cherry yelped.

Then a small dinosaur came out.

Cherry mufflingly whimpered at the sight of the dinosaur.

"Why, hello there!" Cathy smiled to the creature. "What are you, a little bird or something?"

"Oh, no..." Atticus whispered. "That's a compy."

"Are you hungry?" Cathy opened up her hand to show Goldfish Crackers. "You want a Goldfish?"

The compy looked curiously up to Cathy and drew slightly closer.

"We need to stop her." Mo whispered.

"What can we do?" Atticus whispered back in thought as the girl smiled gently to the compy, not realizing how dangerous it was.

"They seem to be becoming friends though... Like Chomper with Littlefoot and his friends." Patch suggested. He soon caught more scents of the same dinosaurs coming.

"Mom! Dad!" Cathy rushed back to her parents. "You gotta come see this! I found something!" she then turned to see more of the dinosaurs which seemed to make her smile disappear and she suddenly felt nervous as she was surrounded.

"Uh, maybe we should save her now." Patch said.

"If you insist..." Cherry shivered.

Atticus and Mo soon grabbed Cherry by her arms and dragged her along.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Wh-What do you guys want?" Cathy whimpered as she seemed to be the dinosaurs' lunch.

"Get away from her!" Atticus ordered the pack of dinosaurs.

Patch began to bark at the small dinosaurs. The dinosaurs soon looked to Atticus and Patch and away from Cathy.

"Come on, get out of here." Mo told the young girl before the dinosaurs would notice her escaping.

Cathy soon ran off. Atticus began to kick the dinosaurs away as Patch barked at them to scare them off.

"Cathy, sweetheart!" Deirdre called out. "Lunch is ready!"

"Mother! Mother!" Cathy cried out.

Mo ran with Cathy while holding her hand.

"Cathy?" Deirdre sounded worried from her daughter's tone.

"We have to get off the island!" Cathy told her.

"Please, ma'am, it's a matter of life and death!" Mo added as she held Cathy's hand.

They soon got there answer as Cherry ran for her life towards them and where Atticus and Patch ran the same way as there were more compies.

"PAUL!" Deirdre called out for her husband.

A herd of compies seemed to be going towards the people. There appeared to be men who were on board of a ship who were coming toward the sight. Cathy hid behind her mother as her father and his members went to take on whatever was going on. Patch whimpered nervously from the stampede of dinosaurs.

"Everyone on the ship, quickly! They can't swim!" Atticus told the family about the dinosaurs.

"You sure, kid?" Paul asked.

"TRUST ME!" Atticus replied.

"Everyone on the ship!" Paul called out.

The members followed after Paul. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon rushed on as well to avoid the dinosaurs.

"Wait, where's my mom?" Cherry looked around in worry. "MOM!"

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'm sure she's fine." Atticus soothed.

Bud and Michelle looked around as they found themselves in a subway station with Patrick and Emily as a familiar man was walking along himself as they wondered where their children were.

"Where are the kids?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know..." Emily replied in worry.

"Cher Bear...?" Bud trembled.

"We must have gotten separated." Michelle said.

The man in his black leather jacket spotted the Butler and Fudo couples. They seemed rather familiar somehow.

"Why is that guy looking at us?" Bud asked.

Michelle cleared her throat and walked over. "Excuse me... Who are you?"

"You all look familiar," The man replied. "I'm Dr. Ian Malcolm."

"We've heard about you from Cherry and Atticus." Patrick said.

"You know those kids? It's sure been a while since I last saw them." Ian commented.

The four adults looked to each other. "We're their parents." They all then confessed together all at the same time.

"Parents?" Ian blinked in slight surprise. "I thought they were orphans?"

The Fudo and Butler couples explained to him of why that was.

"I have an appointment in the Board Room, care to join me?" Ian invited.

"Sure." Michelle replied.

"Shell!" Bud whined like a child.

"It might be quick." Patrick said.

Bud soon blubbered.

"Oh, grow up..." Michelle sighed to her child at heart of a husband.


End file.
